crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Lurking Shadow
Okay, before we start my story I want to say that my name is Mikey, short for Michaelangelo, like the turtle. All the events I will state in this recording on this CreepyPasta Wiki have happened to me. All of the events are based off of my story and I hope you enjoy, The Lurking Shadow. Please comment fairly! FILE /html://Lurker.2013-real /Report:File Access: Incomplete /Error: Firewall "Damnit!" I said aloud, trying to re-access the folder I had previously recorded my experience in. I had taken a lot of time to set up the cameras and tapes and I forgot about the damned firewall. I'm such an idiot. As I retried to bypass the firewall I got a sense of being watched. I turned around and of course there was nothing there. As I turn around I see out of the corner of my eye the computer had a message in a pop-up: "Well that's just great." I said sarcastically. I shortly went to sleep and dreamt about a really dark figure. It didn't look humanoid. CHAPTER 2: SECOND ENCOUNTERS "Ahh. Cool morning air. Nothin' better!" I WAS WRONG. REALLY, REALLY WRONG. I soon went downstairs after getting out of my robe and redressing. I was mad as hell when I found my laptop, water all over the keyboard leading into the circuits. I had to find out who this figure I kept seeing was, I was sure he had done it. "Oh that's it, Shadow. I'm coming for you." The air in the room went cold then suddenly back to the temperature in the rest of the house. He was pissed. CHAPTER 3: OLD FRIENDS "Hey Jonn!" "Hey Mikey!" We and Jonn, we were best friends. We were buds, Pals. He was my only friend. I was a nerd. A creepypasta writing nerd. Jonn managed to take a dollar from my pocket without my permission and bought a canned coke. Before he could take a sip it was slapped out of his hand by the thing that continuously followed me, I suppose. He then complained: "I spent a damn dollar on that!" Heh. He is so gullible. At this point I was happy it happened to him since he was such an asshole. Then I got cold. REALLY COLD. And then just like in the house, it was normal. For now. CHAPTER 4: THE MURDER I showed up at Jonn's house early to find his door locked. I found the key under the rug- *Such A Cliche'*-and I unlocked the door. I found Kool-Aid brand fruit punch leading up to his room. I figured he has his hands full and I would wait. I got tired of waiting and followed the Kool-Aid trail. HERE'S A PLOT TWIST: It wasn't Kool-Aid. "Oh My God!" I exclaimed as I look over the body of Jonn, my beloved best friend. If only I had been here sooner I might have gotten to say good-bye. But from the gashes on his chest they has cut his 3 main arteries of the heart. I knew he would've been dead anyway because at the time I was taking medical classes. The police showed up surely enough and examined his body. They only said one thing that really pissed me off: "Sorry For Your Loss, Kiddo." CHAPTER 5: THE FINALE I had to finish this, I couldn't take it anymore! This entity, this THING that was buggering with my life, I had to stop it! I went to the police and soon enough they put me in a white jacket with my arms behind my back. They called me insane but I know the truth. I know about the Shadow that follows us. Watches us. Kills us. It's Coming. We Aren't. It's Ready. We're Physically Unfit. THE-END -Mikey Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment